Proezas heroicas
by Aoi Kohana
Summary: El Palacio de Jade, hogar de los más grandes héroes de china. Guerreros ordenados, valientes, disciplinados... o eso es lo que quieren que creas. La verdad es un poco diferente. Aquí algunas de sus "proezas" jamas contadas.


**¡Saludos!**

**Bueno, este es mi primer fic, solo es el primer capítulo espero que les guste y que tal vez los haga reír.**

_**Kung fu Panda ni sus personajes me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

**El secreto de la juventud**

Es de noche en tan encantador y pacifico pueblo, los pueblerinos ya se han marchado a dormir después de sus tareas matutinas y las luces de los que trasnochan son contadas, todo está en calma.

Y al final de las ridículamente largas escaleras, coronando las montañas, se alza majestuoso, la grandiosa obra de arquitectura: el palacio de Jade. Dentro, cada uno en su respectiva habitación, nuestros héroes… descansaban hace un momento.

En el salón de los héroes están librando una batalla, contra unos leopardos bandidos que intentaron robar algunas reliquias durante la noche –mala idea–, despertando a los habitantes del palacio, quienes ahora estaban de un humor de perros y no se molestaban en ser "amables". Poco a poco los sometían, los ponían a todos en una gran pila conforme los iban derrotando lo más rápido que podían, para volver a dormir lo antes posible.

Durante la batalla, uno de los leopardos tomo el Jarrón de la eterna juventud, e intento huir, pero Grulla le quito el jarrón en pleno vuelo, el leopardo regreso por él, sin darse cuenta de que era el último en pie, de un salto se guindo de una de sus patas, haciendo que perdiera el control y soltara el jarrón, Tigresa lo logro atrapar en el aire, pero inmediatamente después, una grulla y un leopardo se estrellaran contra ella, haciendo que tirara el jarrón, Mono estaba ahí para atajarlo ¡pero esa cosa era resbalosa! No lo tuvo mucho tiempo en sus manos, pero para su suerte, el jarrón callo en el estanque, sin daño alguno.

Mientras Po sacaba el jarrón del estanque con una vara, los demás decidían que hacer con los bandidos, con sueño y con ansias de volver a sus habitaciones, no pensaron mucho y simplemente tiraron a los leopardos por las escaleras como si de una pelota se tratase sin impórtales a donde irían a caer.

Una vez Po sacara el Jarrón de la eterna juventud, se decidieron a irse a dormir lo que les quedaba de la noche. Justo cuando Po iba a poner el jarrón en su respectivo lugar se resbalo con… ¡adivinen! Era una cascara de plátano que Mono había tirado más temprano y que le dijeron cien veces que la juntara. Después del cliché de resbalarse con la cascara tiro el jarrón. Todo pasaba en cámara lenta, todos miraban expectantes caer el jarrón poco a poco hacia su perdición, y articulaban un largo "NOOOOO" a coro.

No se alarmen, Po lo tomo antes de que callera… pero lo tiro de nuevo ¿¡cómo podía ser tan resbaloso es jarrón!? Ahora si estaba perdido el dichoso jarrón.

Aunque no lo crean era un jarrón bastante grande, y al caer en el estanque se había llenado de agua. Cayo justo al frente de los 5 mojándolos a todos, unos más que otros. Miraron al panda con reproche.

–—lo siento… —dijo Po riendo nerviosamente.

—Genial ahora estoy todo empapado— dijo Mantis sarcásticamente.

—Que se le va hacer —dijo Mono dando un gran bostezo—el aire lo secara, estoy demasiado cansa…—se desplomo contra el suelo. Todos de acercaron alarmados, pero de repente Mantis también se desmayó, seguido de los 3 furiosos faltantes. Po y el maestro Shifu se miraron entre si preocupados.

* * *

Habían acostado a los 5 en las camas de la enfermería, los habían revisado pero no notaron nada inusual. Ambos estaban sentados, con expresiones preocupados dentro de la enfermería. Así permanecieron hasta que, rayos de sol se empezaron a colar por las finas paredes de papel. Salieron para refrescarse la mente un momento ¿Qué les pudo haber pasado?

Después de unos minutos decidieron que regresarían a la enfermería. Cuando caminaban por el pasillo asía la enfermería Po se decidió a hablar.

—Maestro, ¿Qué… que cree que les haya pasado? —pregunto un poco dudoso.

—No lo sé, Po —respondió Shifu.

— ¿cree que esos leopardos fueron? O, ¡o tal vez algo que comieron!, o ¡ah! ¡¿Y si fue lo que les tire encima?! — dijo nervioso y entrecortadamente.

—Po, solo era agua —le respondió Shifu en lo que abría la puerta— no creo que les vaya a hacer da... —entro en estado de shock apenas entro. Po solo oyó que su maestro de quedo callado de repente.

— ¿maestro? ¿Maestro, que suse-? ¡Ah! —de la impresión, Po abrió la quijada haciendo una perfecta "O".

Frente a ellos, acostados en las camas, durmiendo plácidamente, habían ¡5 mini furiosos!

¡SE VEIAN TAN TIERNOS!

* * *

De acuerdo, esto era extraño; demasiado extraño.

_Procesando…_

Po y Shifu no ayeaban que hacer. Ambos estaban ahí parados sin hacer movimiento alguno.

_Procesando…_

No tenían idea de que se supone estaba pasando ahí. Estaban en estado de shock.

Procesando…

No sabían que estaba pasando, no sabían cuando paso, no sabían porque paso y mucho menos sabían cómo pasó.

_Procesando…_

Shifu al fin se recompuso, y vio que por alguna razón, parecía salir humo de la cabeza de Po.

— Muy bien —dijo— hay que calmarse y pensar, pero hagas lo, lo que hagas no hay que despertarlos aun.

_¡PELIGRO! ¡PELIGRO! ¡PELIGRO!_

— ¿Po…? —

— ¡AAAHHHHHHHHH! —Po empezó a correr como loco gritando por toda la habitación, salió y volvió a entrar, dio vueltas y no dejaba de gritar como si su vida dependiera de ello. Fue hasta Shifu y lo empezó a sacudir de los hombros— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿¡Que vamos a hacer?! Esto es malo, esto es malo, esto es muy muy malo— le gritaba histérico a Shifu acercándose cada vez más a él, entrando en estado de psicosis.

— ¡esto es imposible! Debe ser un sueño… ¡maestro golpee me!

— ¿Qué? —le respondió Shifu con cara de "wtf?"— Po, cálmate.

— ¡tengo que despertar! ¡Golpéame! —

— Po…

— ¡golpéame! —

— Pooo… —

— ¡vamos, dame tu mejor golpe! —

— ¡PANDA! —

— Sí, ya me calmo… ya me calmo —dijo soltándolo y respirando profundo *PLASH* — ¡Au! —se quejó Po sobando el chichón en su cabeza después de que Shifu le dará un bastonazo.

— Me alegra que haya recuperado la razón, Guerrero Dragón —dijo el Maestro Shifu con tono burlón— tienes suerte de no haber despertado a ninguno de los 5… pequeños, debemos averiguar que le paso lo antes posible.

Shifu iba a seguir hablando cuando un pequeño sonido llamo su atención. Desde una de las camas, una Viborita de unos 6 años los veía con los ojos llorosos, emitía ligeros sollozos e hipeaba, evidentemente a punto de llorar.

— No, no, no, no, no, no, no —decían Shifu y Po moviendo las manos desesperadamente.

Ella cada vez daba sollozos más fuertes, hasta que lo inevitable pasó. Y el caos se desato.

* * *

**Un poco corto, bueno, solo es el principio. **

**Me gustaría saber su opinión, si tienen algún consejo u sugerencia me gustaría saberlo.**

**Espero sea de su agrado.**

**A sus servicios: _Aoi Kohana_ **


End file.
